


【完结】宠物情人（十三）

by CeciliaDuD



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeciliaDuD/pseuds/CeciliaDuD
Summary: 完结撒花耶！！！！！！





	【完结】宠物情人（十三）

金硕珍还没反应过来，金泰亨就捏住了他的下巴再次实打实地吻了上去。

金泰亨吻技很好，轻而易举地就诱使金硕珍本就坚守不牢的牙关再次城门大开，突破防线的舌尖轻巧扫过温热的口腔上膛，随即和金硕珍的一尾红舌缱绻纠缠；两双宽大的手掌也没有闲着，隔着家居服柔软的布料意味不明地抚摸身下人的各处肌肤，时不时还有意无意地略微用力地挑逗男人胸前的两处肉粒，不一会儿就轻而易举地被撩拨得立了起来，在衣服上突起两个可爱的小尖尖。

金硕珍双眸半闭，金泰亨的荷尔蒙强势而霸道地充斥着他的鼻腔，他被吻得呼吸困难全身发软发热，但意识却是清醒的；他清楚地感觉到金泰亨解开了他衣服的扣子，细细碎碎的吻落在他的胸膛，然后向下，腰间，腹部，最后干净利落地将恋人的一部分直直含入口中，深深地吮吸，用舌尖绕着柱身调情似的舔舐撩拨。

“泰...泰亨...”

金硕珍当然知道金泰亨在做什么，但此时此刻的他却没骨气地根本无法说出任何责备的话语，只能像抓着最后一根稻草一般，将手插入他金色的发间，无助地随身下的人的动作让酥酥麻麻的电流不受控制在骨髓中肆意乱窜。

“珍哥？”门忽然被轻轻地敲了几声，“你和泰亨还好吗？”

是朴智旻的声音。

门外朋友的声音清楚地提醒了金硕珍此时的处境，被含住了身下的他顿时被排山倒海的羞耻感充斥了整个心脏，他泪眼朦胧，像个不知所措的孩子一般望着自己两腿间突然停止了吞吐的金泰亨，不知道他现在的举动是为何。

让，他，们，走。金泰亨蹲在金硕珍身前，用口型告诉金硕珍该怎么回答，眼底是一片深不可测的雾气。

男人明明没有发出声音，金硕珍却觉得自己的耳朵已经出现了嗡嗡的轰鸣声，他咬紧了嘴唇，重重地摇了摇头，像是在拒绝这样的回答，也像是在拒绝让朋友们离开。

“哥难道想，就这么和自己的弟弟们、同事们隔着一扇门，和我做吗？”

他微微地挑起嘴角，如愿以偿地看着金硕珍眼里出现更多的惊慌失措。

“或者，哥就这么放任自己的这里不管吗？”

金泰亨的调笑让金硕珍更感受到了自己被冷落的性器的不满；他本想夹紧了双腿，却被金泰亨在马眼上的轻轻一刮，双腿瞬间失去力气，自己也没忍住发出一声甜腻的叫声。

“哥！”不知道何时田柾国也来到了门外，金硕珍这一声不正常的尖叫正好落入他和朴智旻的耳中，“哥你没事吧！是不是生病了？！”门把手被门外的两个弟弟扭得嘎吱作响，却因为被金泰亨反锁了而无可奈何。

金硕珍看到门外的动静，脑子更是乱成了一团浆糊，他皱着眉头，眼角泛红，像是下一秒就能哭出声；蹲着的金泰亨看着他这般柔弱无助的可怜样子，顿时心里歪歪扭扭的奇怪心思更是一个接着一个地冒了出来，他特地凑近金硕珍已经颤颤巍巍抬起头来的性器，却不去含它，特地压低了声音，将湿热的气息喷在龟头上：

“哥，再不决定的话，我现在就打开门让大家都看到你现在这个样子哦...”

“不...不行！”金硕珍一听，用不知道从哪里来的力气一下子抓住正欲向门走去的金泰亨的手，“不可以——”

金硕珍的脸被情欲熏得红彤彤的，他不敢看金泰亨的脸，只好用最后的力气回答门外的关心：“我没事——”

“嘿？真的吗？”门外的弟弟们还是没有停止询问，“听声音你好像很不舒服啊？真的不用去医院吗？”

“我真的没事啦——啊！”金硕珍本来平稳的语调在句尾的时候微妙地变了声调——是金泰亨，恶作剧地在金硕珍的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口；前者冲始作俑者跑来一个愤怒的眼神，后者也不在意，只是讨好地在恋人的脸颊上又落下几个轻柔的吻。

所幸的是门外的人并没有听到这个变化：“那要不我们先回去了？珍哥你也好好休息吧。”

金硕珍如获大赦：“嗯嗯——你们快走，啊不是，上班的时候给你们带好吃的啊！”

啊，他的这个主人怎么可以那么可爱呢？听到门外客人离去的声响，金泰亨满意地蹲下身来吻了吻金硕珍的眼角：“哥做的很棒。”金泰亨一边说着，一边毫不拖泥带水的握住了金硕珍的性器；金硕珍刚想大叫，却又紧紧地捂住了自己的嘴巴。

“为什么不叫呢？”金泰亨特别喜欢吻金硕珍的脖颈，纤细又白净，像天鹅一般，脆弱得像是稍微用力就能掐断，“大家都不在了。哥可以叫出来的哦。”

“不...不要...不要叫...”金硕珍靠在金泰亨的怀里，闭紧了双眼，身体随着金泰亨手的动作不住地颤抖着，快感的冲击最终还是让金硕珍丢失了理智，“啊......泰亨....我...泰亨...”终于随着最后一次痉挛的结束，金硕珍也悉数交待在金泰亨的手里，现在的他只觉得眼前一片空白，身体后方的某处居然也不要脸地瘙痒起来。

“哥是积了多少啊。”金泰亨的语气像是埋怨又像是揶揄，白浊在他骨节分明的手指上显得格外色情。看到金泰亨故意将他的东西一点一点地舔舐干净，金硕珍本就红的脸这下更红了：“工作那么忙我哪有时间...”

“明明有我。”金泰亨一瘪嘴，倒像是他受了金硕珍的委屈，“我这个男朋友还比不得哥的右手吗？”

“不，不是...”金硕珍最看不得他这个样子，也不顾自己现在衣衫不整的样子，就伸出手去摸金泰亨的头，“哥不是这么想你的...”

本来还低落地耷拉着肩膀的金泰亨此时却身手矫捷地抓住了金硕珍伸过来的手腕，欺身而上将恋人再次压倒。望着身下人瞪大了惊讶又愤怒的眼睛，只觉得他在做调情般的撒娇：

“现在哥来补偿我一下，怎么样？”

金泰亨说着话的时候，两根手指就混着润滑剂拨开褶皱挤进了金硕珍的后穴，感受到身下人身体一瞬间的僵硬和不：，“妈的...好紧。”手指才伸进去一点，就很难继续了，金泰亨也不由得皱紧了眉头：“放松，宝贝...放松点，好吗？”他一边低下头去吻金硕珍的额头、眼睛、鼻尖和嘴唇，一边软声安慰道：“就一下，哥，不然你会受伤的。”

金硕珍虽然也不是初尝情事，但太久没有做过的身体对这方面早已生疏，此时愣头愣脑地倒让金泰亨这个弟弟好声好气地哄了半天才逐渐适应了手指的进入；看着金泰亨布满细密汗珠的额头，金硕珍内心思忖了 一下，抚上金泰亨早就肿胀不已的下身。

“哥...？”金泰亨其实已经早就情热难耐，为了不伤到金硕珍只好竭力忍耐着；他知道金硕珍不是主动的性子，此时能够却能拉下脸来主动抚慰他的性器，着实让他惊讶：“你...”

“闭嘴...你不是也很辛苦吗？”金硕珍撇过脸去不去看金泰亨惊讶的眸子，“快点扩张进来。我先用手帮你做。”

“哥！”金泰亨眼眶发热，不懂怎么表达自己内心的幸福和狂喜，只懂一遍又一遍地对恋人复述“我爱你”；扩张花了不短的时间，金硕珍其实真的很享受金泰亨手指一只一只地进入他身体的过程，他的手指很长，指腹有些粗糙的薄茧，能进入到很深的地方也能给他的身体带来微妙的快感。

“够了...够了。”金硕珍睁开雾气朦胧的眸子，说出的话软绵绵的像天上的云朵，“进来...快...”

得到了恋人的准许的金泰亨也不啰嗦，扶着自己的东西直直进入了金硕珍的身体；虽然后穴已经经过了扩张，但是体内被异物入侵的感觉还是让金硕珍本能地逃避。

“乖，放松点，让我进去。”不比金硕珍的不适应，金泰亨也忍得十分难受，他俯下身去吻金硕珍的耳垂，想要安慰他却也一不小心失了轻重，变成了释放欲望的啮咬。

可是他又哪里顾得上这些了呢？金硕珍的体内温暖又炙热，金泰亨好不容易将整根东西都顶进去，却又被里面灼热的温度引出一声深深的喘息：“哥，你里面太热了...”他将金硕珍翻了个个，让他跪趴在自己的身前；金泰亨知道自己的理智正在被欲望焚烧，在最后清醒的一瞬间给身下的人最后的一声好心告诫：“哥，我忍不了了，我要开始了...”

积压许久的欲望一旦释放，便是翻天覆地的冲击。与其说是抽插，倒不如说是冲撞，金泰亨的每一下都又狠又重，带着强势霸道的情欲和占有欲，金硕珍能感到金泰亨的整根都被送入他的体内，他的腰又酸又胀，却仍随着快感一下又一下地扭动起来。

不得不说金泰亨着实是个聪明的小孩。他很快就掌握了金硕珍的敏感点，金硕珍对这一点真的是又爱又恨。爱的是金泰亨每一次都能够碾压那一处给他带来灭顶的快感，恨的是每一次金泰亨的撞击，爽快与否都取决于他自己；坏心眼的恋人总是会提出让他说一些羞耻的话来换取身体的愉悦，这对于脸皮薄的金硕珍来说，着实是一种甜蜜的折磨。

“哈...哈...泰亨...”金硕珍被操干得双目失神，涎液也随着嘴角不住地流下；到最后的高潮来临之时，他一边又用手撑住摇摇晃晃的床一边伸过头去寻找金泰亨的嘴唇；金泰亨也很配合地靠近他，终于在达到欲望顶峰的时候，两个人就这么亲吻着释放了身体的一切。

 

金硕珍醒过来的时候正好撞上金泰亨那双含着笑的深邃眼眸。

“干嘛！”金硕珍想到昨晚金泰亨做的那些禽兽不如的事，气就不打一处来，“这下你满意了吧？”

“哥不要这么说嘛。”金泰亨笑嘻嘻地将金硕珍搂进怀里，“你不是也很舒服吗？最后缠着我又要了几次的人是谁哦？”

“唔...”金硕珍的脸如金泰亨所想的那样红了起来，“总之...是你的不对！”

“好好好，是我不对。”金泰亨吻了吻怀中人的额头，好声好气地顺着他的意思说道，“那么现在能够原谅我了吗？”

“嗯哼？那得看你表现咯。”金硕珍哼哼唧唧道，在金泰亨怀里找了一个舒服的姿势，想要再躺一会。

“那这个，够不够有诚意？”金泰亨不知道从哪里拿出一个小盒子，在金硕珍面前缓缓打开。

是一枚款式简约的戒指。

“虽然这种情况下求婚好像很奇怪，但是这件事是我很早就开始策划的了。”

金泰亨在金硕珍震惊的眼神中下了床，然后半跪在自己的恋人面前，虔诚又充满希冀地问道：

“金硕珍先生，请问你愿意和我共度余生吗？”

金硕珍望着跪在自己面前的男人，含着泪回答道：

“我愿意。”


End file.
